


Eyes That Drown

by kasskade_rivers19972016



Category: Lancelot - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Arthur - Freeform, Arthurian age, Attempted Murder, BBC, Camelot, Comforting, Control, Dark, Death, Depressing, Depression, Desire, Drama, Dungeon, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Eyes, Finding, Gay, Healing, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, Lancelot - Freeform, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Merlot - Freeform, Near Death, Physical Abuse, Rehab, Rehabilitation, Scary, Searching, Sex, Sweet, TV shows - Freeform, Violence, Want, Worry, contemporary, depress, depressed, looking, mature - Freeform, merlin abuse, merlin abused, moving in with each other, psychosocial abuse, relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasskade_rivers19972016/pseuds/kasskade_rivers19972016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets kidnapped but when Lancelot finds him will there be anyof the old Merlin left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so if you could leave some constructive critisim (aside from spelling) in the comments that would be amazing!
> 
> Thanks and hope that you enjoy.

Prologue  
Two hooded figures stand in front of the dark, chestnut doors of the castle at the dead of night. Snow starts to fall around them. The first one speaks, "They will pay sister. They will all pay."  
Chapter 1  
Merlin shivered underneath the only thin scratchy wool blanket that was available. The night before was one without much allowance for sleep; too many nightmares still littered his dream state, and every dream was exactly the same.  
He stood in the throne room. The words that the great dragon had told him still echoing in his head. Hesitantly he poured the hemlock into his water canteen. "Here Morgana," He told the murderer of the king, "you need to keep your strength up." The young witch looked into the warlock's blue eyes, and not knowing what she was doing took the poisoned water, tipped her head back, and drank in death willingly. A scream emerges from Morgana and Merlin wakes with a start. The same dream each night, and once awake the frail servant could never fall asleep again.  
The stone floor was cold against his bare feet when he stood. He could see through the window that snow had begun to fall during the night, and the sun had not even threatened to tease the kingdom with it's light.  
Merlin lumbered out of his room and into the physician's quarters. "I didn't expect to see you up so early," the old man said looking briefly up the boy with jet black hair and near clear blue eyes. Merlin only shrugged, knowing that if he told Guais anything he would only worry about Merlin, more than he already did. It was bad enough that Merlin was born with magic, which was still outlawed at the time, he didn't need the poor man thinking that his nephew was nuts. "Well since you are up, would you mind picking up some more herbs before you start your chores for the day?"  
"Sure. " Merlin muttered as he grabbed a basket and his own thin brown jacket and headed out the door into the hallway; now that he was alone he had more time to think about his dream. Had he done the right thing? He exposed the fact that Morgana was working with her sister to take over Camelot, and that she in fact had killed King Uther in the process, but would he and the rest of Camelot now suffer for it?  
During all his time thinking Merlin didn't notice Lancelot coming toward him; lost in his thoughts Merlin ran right into the Oliver skinned handsome knight. Seeing what was going to happen Lancelot reached out and grabbed the smaller frail servant boy's arm; stopping him from face planting in the middle of the hallway. "Careful Merlin." Lancelot whispered pulling and supporting Merlin until he had balance again.  
"Thanks Lancelot." Merlin mumbled blushing up at the brown eyed beautiful man that had a hold of his arm. Merlin could feel the heat radiating off of Lancelot's hand, and into his arm.  
"Are you okay Merlin? You've seemed distracted the past few days."  
"I'm fine; just tired." Merlin told the brown haired and broad shouldered man. Which wasn't a complete lie he was tired due to lack of sleep.  
"I know when you are lying Merlin." Lancelot was one of the few people that knew Merlin had magic: due to this fact Lancelot knew Merlin better than anyone. "You did the right thing. Morgana wouldn't have stopped until she had the throne of Camelot. No one blames you for it. Many people think that you're a hero." Merlin tried to look away, but Lancelot pulled the raven haired boy's face back so they were looking eye to eye again. "Including me."  
There had always been an unspoken chemistry between Merlin and Lancelot, yet neither of them knew what it was.  
"Guais has me gathering herbs before I have to start my serving duties." Merlin told Lancelot trying to change the subject, "Join me?" Lancelot nodded taking the hint to drop the subject.  
Outside Merlin could see his breath as it came out. He had hoped that Lancelot wouldn't notice that his usual wardrobe, of thin boots, red tattered burlap tunic, blue neckerchief, and tan coat was not suited for this weather; Merlin thought that everything was going good until they reached the edge of the forest, far away from the castle grounds. "Merlin! Is that noise you?" Lancelot asked, drawing attention to the chattering noise Merlin's teeth were making.  
Not waiting for his response Lancelot shed his red cloak with the gold Pendragon seal on the back, the official knights of Camelot cloak. The tall man approached the shorter.  
"Lancelot I'm not cold." Lancelot raised a single eyebrow at Merlin, to say I know that you ate lying, as he got closer. He put both his hands behind Merlin's shoulders and wrapped the cloak around the shivering wizard. "I'm not going to wear your cloak!" The knight fastened the cloak in front of Merlin's neckerchief, "You need that!"  
Lancelot said nothing just dipped his head toward Merlin's and pushed both of their lips together, "Shut up Merlin and just wear it." Lancelot whispered after he pulled back from the kiss.  
Merlin's head was sent reeling as he gathered the herbs. 'Why had Lancelot done that? Why did Merlin let him? Why did Merlin not want it to end?' When Merlin thought he wasn't paying attention he stole glances at Lancelot.  
"I know that your looking at me when you think I'm not looking Merlin." Lancelot said after Merlin had just turned back to picking herbs. "Look I'm sorry for kissing you back there if your mad at me I..."  
He was interrupted as Merlin spontaneously turned around and faced Lancelot without hesitation Merlin grabbed Lancelot's face and pushed both of their lips together. The two of them stood their kissing suspended in time.  
Two cloaked figures watched from behind the trees as they watched the wizard and the knight kiss for a second time. The first spoke again, "Sister I think that we can make this work to our advantage


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Merlin was in the throne room again; the witch sat on the floor in front of him, she took the water, just as she always does. A scream emerges from her lips, and Merlin wakes with a start.  
Merlin shot up from the nightmare, sweat on his brow. He looked at the body on the other side of the bed. Lancelot was laying on his stomach, his arm draped across Merlin's waist. Noticing the sudden commotion the sleeping knight's eyes opened. "What is it Merlin?" He asked in a soothing voice.  
"Nothing. I didn't mean to wake you go back to bed." Merlin whispered lying back down himself.  
"Merlin, I can tell when you are lying to me." Lancelot moved his hand to Merlin's cheek and ran his thumb across his lips. "Was it the dream again?"  
"Lancelot don't worry. It was just a dream; I'll be fine. Today is supposed to be about you." Merlin moved in closer to his olive skinned knight, running his hand through his brown hair. Both pair of eyes studying each other.   
Merlin could feel the heat of the bare chested man laying next to him. Lancelot held Merlin tight to his chest and they both kissed. "Goodnight Merlin." The knight yawned and fell back into unconsciousness.  
Merlin on the other hand had no intonation of going back to sleep. He watched as Lancelot's chest rose and fell until Merlin knew for sure that he was a sleep once again. Merlin carefully wiggled out and away from the knight's hold, and quietly slipped into the kitchen.  
Lancelot woke to pots and pans falling and banging in his kitchen. His hand stretches out looking for Merlin. Finding only disturbed sheets and blankets he chuckles to himself. The knight quietly snuck into the kitchen. Smoke was filling the air. Pots and pans were littered on the floor. A single plate had been set on the table and in front of it a stem of Lancelot's favorite flower was in a vase. Merlin, with his back to Lancelot, was hunched over a pot that hung over the fire muttering swear words to himself. It took everything that Lancelot had to keep from laughing. Merlin soon stood straight up and walked to a shelf next to the fire place, still not noticing Lancelot, and began to look for seasonings. Lancelot took thus moment to sneak behind the unaware small warlock. Lancelot wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his face into Merlin's neck.  
"Good morning Merlin." Lancelot breathed as he kissed the raven haired servant's neck.  
"This was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday!" Muttered Merlin leaning back into Lancelot's arms.  
"Its perfect Merlin. I love it." Lancelot soothed, "and you." Merlin spun around so that they were both face to face, and smiled up at Lancelot and rested his head on the still bare chest of the knight. Breathing in the fragrance of oak and rosemary. They both stood there in each others embrace.   
"Let's go Lancelot," whispered Merlin but didn't move, "You have training to get to and I have servant duties to attend to."  
Lancelot groaned. "Can't training wait? I want to spend the day with you."   
"Not unless you want to spend the night in the stocks like the last time you skipped training." Arthur had actually given Merlin the day off because Merlin had another surprise to give to Lancelot that would take some time to get together and Arthur had agreed to keep Lancelot busy.  
"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Lancelot grumbled as he buried his nose into Merlin's hair kissing the top of his head.  
"Well its not one that I'm willing to make." Replied Merlin looking up at Lancelot and kissing the handsome knight. "Noe go get ready. I still have to go back to Guais' and get ready myself."  
"You know that wouldn't be an issue if..." Lancelot started but was cut off by Merlin.  
"We talked about this last night. I need some time before I decide."  
"I know. Take all the time you need Merlin. I can wait." Lancelot looked into Merlin's eyes one last time and kissed him again. Merlin smiled and kissed back. After a few minutes passed Merlin managed to slip out of Lancelot's grip and out the door. Leaving the knight standing there watching the door that his love had just exited.   
"Hello Merlin."Guais said as Merlin entered. "How is Lancelot?"  
"Well Guais that's what I want to talk to you about." Merlin responded to the silver haired physician.  
"What the hell has that knight done this time?" Guais said becoming very mad very fast.  
"Nothing Guais…" but Merlin knew that he wasn't about to get anywhere.  
"You tell that bone head that I'll turn him into a slimy toad and no one will ever know where he has gone."  
"Guais he's fine... I'm fine... we're fine."  
"If he thinks that he can treat you like the dirt on his boot just because he is a noble and you are a servant..."  
"Guais listen to me."  
"Have you talked to Arthur about this yet?"  
"There isn't anything to tell." Merlin was becoming more and more impatient with the old man.  
"You just wait till he hears about this..." Guais said looking down at the bottles he was organizing.   
"YOU DEAF IMPOSSIBLE OLD FART IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS I COULD TELL YOU THAT HE ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!" Merlin shouted in one long drawn out breath.  
Guais looked at Merlin stunned, "Move in with him?," Merlin nodded ,"Well its about time that he asked! You would think that after nine months of sating he would have asked sooner." Merlin rolled his eyes at the old man. "Well I'm happy for you Merlin you said yes I presume other wise you wouldn't be here. Would you?" Again Merlin nodded and Guais smiled at him. Merlin went to his room to start packing. "Oh and Merlin," Guais called after him and Merlin poked his head back into the apothecary's shop, "If you ever call me a deaf impossible old fart I'll turn you into a slimy toad. Understand?" Merlin nodded with a small trace of fear in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Merlin had finally drug the last of his belongings into Lancelot's home. The place that would soon be called his own home. He had hoped to cook dinner before Lancelot got back from training but considering what happened this morning Merlin had the castle cooks make something for the two of them.   
Not long after Merlin had finished cleaning from his morning experiment Lancelot made his way through the door. Seeing the new surroundings Lancelot grinned like an Idiot. Merlin had taken the liberty of hanging his cloths in the closet, placed his books on the shelves, and had completely moved into Lancelot's house.  
"You decided?" He said walking to Merlin, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen. The now cleaned dishes drying in the rack. The smell of the meal the kitchen made lingering in the air.   
"Last night. When you asked me." Merlin said taking Lancelot's hand and guiding it to his own pale face; breathing in the calming smell of oak and rosemary then kissing the palm.  
"How did you find the time to move, clean, and" he learned behind Merlin to the table holding the platters of roast beef potatoes and carrots, "cook?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.  
Merlin chuckled "I wanted to surprise you, Arthur gave me the day off, and the food is from the castle."  
"Well Merlin." Lancelot smiled "I am surprised." Lancelot grabbed Merlin's head and bent it back giving access to the small boys lips.   
Lancelot pushed his tongue against Merlin's lips begging for permission. Merlin pulled back from the kiss just enough to breath, "we still have to eat dinner."  
"Dinner can wait." Lancelot replied huskily and dipped his head back down to resume the kiss. This time Merlin granted him access to his tongue. They stood there exploring each other's mouths. Merlin could feel Lancelot's erection begging to be freed from the breeches. Merlin let his hand wander down and felt the huge member that longed for attention. Lancelot grabbed Merlin underneath the back of his knees and picked him up in a traditional bride and groom manner. Eliciting a small girlish giggle from Merlin as Lancelot carried him to the bed. Carefully Lancelot laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of Merlin. Merlin fought with the buttons of Lancelot's shirt and pushed it off his back causing it to fall to the floor with a barely audible CLUMPH. Merlin laid under the shirtless Lancelot, tracing his bare chest down to the still present breeches. He tuck his hands in on either side and pushed them down were they landed with the shirt. His erection sprung free and Merlin grabbed it, the soft hard hot rod pulsing in his hand. Lancelot let out a breathy groan and pulled down Merlin's breeches as well, he could feel the raven haired boys penis becoming harder and harder every second. Merlin pulled off his own tunic and let it fall to the floor; they both laid there looking at each others bodies. Lancelot gently pushed his lips against Merlin's.   
"Be gentle." Pleaded Merlin, "I've never been with anyone before." Lancelot nodded as he pulled the smaller boy's legs over his own shoulders. He looked into Merlin's eyes as he slowly pushed himself into his entrance. Merlin tensed and screwed up his face causing Lancelot to halt and give him time to adjust. A couple minutes later Merlin nodded for Lancelot to continue. Lancelot pulled out all the way then buried it back in. Merlin let out a deep groan as he bucked his hips forward to match the pace of his partner. Every time Lancelot pushed in Merlin groaned and pushed his narrow hips forward. "I'm close." He gruffed after a few minutes of this. Lancelot pushed in faster each time and soon he fell on top of Merlin and lost control. He bucked his hips harder and harder burning himself deeper and deeper into Merlin. Lancelot grabbed Merlin's dripping wet erection and began to stroke in time with his own thrusts. The both began to moan at the same time; the moans became louder as the both got closer to their climax. Merlin was the first to spend himself. He arched his back and shot load after load over his and Lancelot's body. The sight of this was enough to send Lancelot over the edge and he emptied himself into Merlin.   
Lancelot pulled himself out of Merlin and grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess the two exhausted lovers had made. Before falling asleep with Merlin pressed up close against his chest Lancelot kissed the top of Merlin's head and they both fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The sun christened Merlin and Lancelot's naked intertwined bodies both of them facing each other. Lancelot studied Merlin's sleeping face. He moved his hand from Merlin's exposed butt to trace the sleeping boys facial features. Merlin's eyes fluttered open meeting Lancelot's big brown eyes. Merlin smiled as Lancelot traced his lips with his thumb.  
"No nightmares." Lancelot whispered.  
"What?" Merlin asked still sleepy and confused.  
"No nightmares" Lancelot repeated, "You didn't wake up in the night to the nightmare like you normally do."  
Merlin smiled and nodded to Lancelot, "No nightmares." Lancelot kissed Merlin on the forehead. "Come on. We have to get ready."  
"Merlin." Lancelot groaned covering his eyes with his forearm.   
"Sorry Lancelot but we can't just abandon Camelot because we're in love." Merlin said leaning over to Lancelot. "I mean they wouldn't even be able to function without us."  
"Mmm well that's true. Can you imagine Arthur trying to put cloths on for himself?" Lancelot replied with a trace of jealousy in his voice.  
"Oh yes I have," Merlin told him, "He can't even get his shirt on correctly."  
"I'd hate to be the one that has to correctly tut his pants on." Lancelot said standing up and looking for a shirt.  
Merlin couldn't help but rolled his eyes; Lancelot was adorable when he got jealous like this. One time they were at the local pub and a drunk that smelled of rotten eggs and burnt pork groped Merlin's butt and Lancelot knocked the guy out. "Trust me Lancelot." Merlin soothed as he walked over to the knight and pulled out a shirt from the closet. "I've been the one that has to both put on and take off the kings pants for the past three years." Merlin handed the shirt to Lancelot and put his arms on his shoulders letting them fall into Lancelot's silky brown hair, " you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of." Merlin planted a kiss on the knight's lips.  
Lancelot laughed, "Promise?" And kissed Merlin back.  
"Trust me." Merlin laughed turning away from Lancelot and back to the closet, pulling on a pair of regular brown breeches.  
Lancelot stood at the bed watching as Merlin prepared himself for the day. Once he was fully dressed Lancelot came up behind him and grabbed his waist pulling Merlin into his own warmth and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "How about," Lancelot whispered into Merlin's ear, "This weekend we go, just the two of us, leave Camelot to fend for it's self for a few days and camp out?"  
Merlin spun around and looked into Lancelot's eyes, " Your serious?" He asked and Lancelot smiled and nodded yes, "I love it Lancelot!" Merlin said standing on his tip toes and kissed Lancelot, "Now let's go, before we're late."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The king's quarters were a complete mess; cloths were strewn across the floor. Plates and glasses and silverware littered the table, armor was scattered from the door to the bed. Merlin let out an audible sigh of exasperation. Arthur laid in his bed chest down face away from the door asleep. Merlin walked to the large oak table and loudly clanged the breakfast platter down. The king jumped into awareness and glared at his servant. "Morning Arthur!" Merlin said ignoring the king's burning blue eyes. "Sleep well?"  
"Quite well," He groaned dragging himself off the bed and to the table, "that was until you woke me." Arthur looked at the tray and selected a single green ripe apple. He took a bite standing there. His blonde hair falling into his face stopping right at his huge blue eyes that seemed to be searching you when he looked at you. "Did Lancelot enjoy his gift?" He asked in between bites.  
"What?" Merlin asked blushing from embarrassment.   
"You moved in with him last night didn't you?" Arthur repeated studying Merlin, and then noticed how he reacted, "On second thought I don't need to know the details of last night." Arthur corrected before Merlin could say anything, "Or any night." He added as Merlin got cloths for Arthur out of the wardrobe.  
"That won't be an issue sire." Merlin told him as he walked back over to Arthur. "Now if you pay close attention you may actually learn how to dress your self when I'm not here."   
"Well I can fix that." Arthur's words drenched with sarcasm.  
"Really," Merlin asked, "how?  
"Real simple solution." Arthur continued siding Merlin and draping his arm over Merlin's shoulder giving him access to the servant's ear and whispered, "just stop giving you days off." He laughed and walked away.  
Merlin joined in on the laughter nervously not knowing if Arthur was just being a prat or if he was serious. " Wait Arthur you're not serious are you?"   
"And you may not know this Merlin," Arthur ignored Merlin's question completely," but while you were gone I actually found it more efficient to dress my self. That way you aren't wasting time that you could be using to oh I don't know," Arthur looked and motioned around his messy bed chambers, "cleaning my room."  
"Oh." Merlin said taking the hint to start cleaning, but still worried that he was serious about the time off. "So can I have the weekend?" Merlin asked as Arthur stepped behind the room screen.  
"Whatever gets you out of my hair Merlin." Arthur called back.  
"Wake up sleepy." Lancelot had his propped on his hand with his elbow in his pillow he faced Merlin watching him sleep, "Hey wake up." Merlin still didn't respond. "Wake up Merlin its Friday." Merlin laid still steadily breathing in his sleep. Lancelot chuckled and leaned over to Merlin's face and pushed both of their lips together. Merlin's eyes slowly opened to be met by Lancelot's.   
"Mmmm good morning." Merlin said returning the kiss.   
"It's Friday Merlin." Lancelot repeated. Resting his free hand on the pillow above Merlin's head. Merlin ran his hand from Lancelot's hair trailing down his face the knight kissed Merlin's hand and Merlin continued to his shoulders then to his chest then further down, his hand disappearing beneath the blanket. Lancelot let out a breathy groan but stopped Merlin's hand, "We don't have time right now Merlin. We still have to get ready to go." Merlin gave his big fake puppy dog eyes. "Oh don't worry." Lancelot said pushing himself closer to Merlin's face, both of their lips separated only by an inch, "It'll be worth the wait."  
Merlin chuckled and rapped his hands around the back of Lancelot's neck. "Promise?"  
"Oh most definitely." Lancelot said pushing his mouth down into Merlin's neck first kissing and then little bites here and there.  
"Lancelot." Merlin moaned "if we start this now we'll never even get out the house. Plus if I have to wait so do you."  
"Who made that rule?" Lancelot asked pulling back from a breathless Merlin.  
"I did. Just now." Merlin laughed. "Now let's get up." They both got up and dressed when everything was packed and both of them were ready to go it was just about noon. "Okay Lancelot," Merlin said facing the knight dressed in a casual tunic that showed most of Lancelot's arms and some of his chest and breeches that hung from his waist in a way that drove Merlin nuts. "Let's hurry up and get there. I think that I've behaved and waited long enough." Merlin smiled up at the knight.  
"I suppose you have." Lancelot responded opening the door for Merlin to walk out of.  
Two hooded figures stand outside the walls of Camelot, they watch as the knight and the servant walking away from them and into the woods. The first one speaks, "Yes sister. The time will be soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Merlin could feel the summer wind as it blew through the blossoming trees, dragging the sweet smell of the forest along with it; into his nose and then gone like a invisible lover kissing his body, running its fingers through his black short hair, then leaving him. Lancelot's firm grip was around his hand as the wondered through the forest. Live busy trees all around them, their tops playing games of tag with each other.   
They had been walking for hours now and Lancelot still had refused to say one thing that would give away where it was they were going, even though Merlin had tried every tactic that he knew to loosen Lancelot's sealed lips, and now Merlin had long given up trying.   
The forest started to dissolve around them as they went on. Less and less tires would surround them. A field would appear and then a small group of trees would replace it. Soon they came to a mountain wall that shot straight up for what seemed like miles. "Give me your neckerchief Merlin." Lancelot commanded, and the younger servant obeyed. Lancelot disappeared behind Merlin and wrapped the blue neckerchief around Merlin's eyes so he couldn't see anything. "Can you see?" Merlin shock his head smiling. "Good." Said Lancelot leaning his head down and kissing Merlin's red lips; Lancelot grabbed his hand "Follow me." Lancelot lead him for what seemed like hours around the edge of the mountain wall until they came to an opening in the wall. "Careful Merlin hold on to me." Lancelot said guiding them both into the dark tunnel. It was damp and somewhat cold Merlin shivered but didn't mind as the traveled through the mountain. Soon the tunnel ended and the both of them stopped. "Okay Merlin you can take it off, but only the neckerchief." Lancelot whispered seductively into Merlin's ear.   
Merlin gave a large goofy grin as he undid the make shift blindfold and tied it back around his neck. The view was amazing. A mountain line spanned the horizon. They were up several hundred feet looking down on the forest bellow them that retiring with the setting sun as the sky changed from orange to purple to a brilliant pink. "It's beautiful Lancelot."  
"Yes. Both of you are." Lancelot replied grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him close. Merlin rested his head on Lancelot's chest. "I love you Merlin." Lancelot whispered as he laid down on the tunnel floor and pulled Merlin with him. They laid there side by side Merlin's head on Lancelot's chest and Lancelot's head resetting on Merlin's head, watching the sunset and the sky fade to black, the stars come out from their hiding, and the moon rising.   
"That was amazing." Merlin said looking up into Lancelot's huge brown eyes. "I love you Lancelot."   
Lancelot took Merlin's hand in his own and raised it to his lips kissing it. "I believe that I promised it would be worth the wait." He said pulling Merlin on top of him. Their mouths were just inches apart they could feel the heat radiating off of each other. Lancelot ran his hand up from Merlin's firm butt to the back of his head pushing their lips together. Lancelot bit Merlin's bottom lip causing Merlin to moan. Lancelot took advantage of the opening in Merlin's lips and pushed his tongue into Merlin's mouth.   
Merlin pushed his own hand to Lancelot's growing erection palming it roughly. Lancelot pushed his lips and crotch harder into Merlin's know exactly what the young sorcerer was attempting Lancelot ground both of their stiff, growing erections together causing Merlin to whimper into their kiss. Merlin couldn't stand it anymore he pulled away, gasping for air.  
Lancelot gave a smug satisfactory smile, knowing that he had won the unspoken competition. Merlin hastily undid the buttons on Lancelot's shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders he then molested Lancelot's bare pecks, circling his nipples then giving them both an arousing pinch.  
Lancelot pushed off of Merlin, leaning against the opposite wall and stared at Merlin. "Work your self over." Lancelot said so seductively that Merlin's throbbing dick twitched just by the sound of his voice. Merlin obeyed and pushed his breeches down around his ankles and boots. Merlin grabbed his hardening penis and began to work it while watching Lancelot watching him. Merlin continued to masturbate in front of Lancelot.   
Lancelot moved from his spot on the wall to Merlin taking Merlin's free hand, and pushed two of his fingers into his own mouth. Wetting Merlin's longest two fingers completely. Lancelot looked into Merlin's blue crystal eyes that were driven with pure pleasure. "Unnhg! Lancelot."   
Lancelot pulled Merlin's fingers out, gently scraping his teeth against them as he did. Merlin groaned and pushed his head back closing his eyes. Lancelot returned to his spot and smiled darkly at Merlin and pulled the rest of his breeches and boots off. "Now prepare yourself for me." Merlin nodded and spread his legs giving himself access to his waiting hole. He pushed one finger in and gasped. Lancelot let out a breathy sigh as Merlin continued to finger himself and undressed himself. Merlin now had both fingers vigorously preparing himself for Lancelot. Lancelot was now completely naked and couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Merlin his dick brushing up Merlin's own sensitive arousal. Lancelot ripped Merlin's tunic off and pulled both of his hands above his head. "Are you ready?" Lancelot asked and Merlin nodded. Lancelot pushed himself all the way into Merlin's prepared hole. Merlin rolled his head back and groaned as Lancelot pulled out and then thrust back in. Lancelot buried his head into Merlin's bare neck and began to kiss him. The dark haired servant was getting closer and began to moan louder as Lancelot began to thrust faster.   
"Unnng. Lancelot. I'm. Going. To.... I'm close." Merlin began incoherent babbling and digging his nails into Lance lots back. "Ahhhhh!" Merlin screamed letting go everything he had been holding back; seeing Merlin like that was too much for Lancelot and he bit down on Merlin's neck gently and groaned as he released himself into Merlin.   
Both of them laid there naked recovering from their orgasms panting and fell into the sneaking hands of sleep both of their lips just inches away from each other.  
Two hooded figures stood outside the opening of the tunnel listening to the moans of the knight and the servant as they unleashed their passion on each other. The first one speaks "Sister I think that tomorrow we should pay our friends a visit."


End file.
